War of Clans: Toyota vs. Mitsubishi
'War of Clans: Toyota vs. Mitsubishi '''is the second-half sixth series of Chapter VIII and fourth installment under War of Clans franchise. Trivia & Discussions * This series is the sequel to Greater Than One's, TRD. * With poster replacement, The new poster still features the same but now facing each other together with the two incident: (1) Toyota Intl. Base destruction (2) Ford Skyway bridge incident. * A line 'War is the answer' contradicts to King Paj's theory. * Toyota & Mitsubishi had already a war before but it was not considered to be under the War of Clans franchise as it was only based on Strad's Vengeance Overview of Clash of the Pickups. * First appearance of Phev. * First (and last) appearance of Mirage. * First appearance of Yaris. * First (and last) appearance of Lancer-EX. * Last appearance of Attrage. * Last appearance of Alphard. * Last appearance of King Paj. * Eclipse reappear on this series after being absent since Fall of the Exzylum as he was also reincarnated by The Hiatus following to its death. * The beginning of war seems to be similar to the first and second war of Ford & GMC. * King Paj reveals that he is the reason behind the execution of Strad's parents just to acquire the leadership. * Xpander & Land Cruiser defeat their enemies without casualties. Plot (''As Fortuner declaring war against Mitsubishi, It seems that war is the answer for all of the questions left unanswered.) Synopsis At Toyota Intl. Base, Vios is practicing with his new weapon called 'Dual Vector Gunblade" given by Prius to enhance his sharp-minded abilities and he was being trained by Fortuner until he suddenly felt unhappy after hearing Fortuner's motivational speech wherein he mentioned a word "City" that makes Vios think is he was safe along with Civic. Fortuner comforts him and asks what happened before he arrived. Vios explains that he was thrown away after STX' false attack from the black shard wherein a sudden portal emits pulling STX & Civic in from the black shard location while he was left along with Navara. During that time, Nov saves him away from Navara as they both flee to safety. "So it means, He might be out here to intrude this war?" ''Hilux says while interfering with their conversation. Fortuner promises that it's not gonna happen as long as he could the Vios suggests that they should continue practicing first before planning with that. At the coffee shop, Camry & B. Altis are taking a break while discussing for their backstabbing plan to neutralize the range attackers until Yaris comes in and interferes their discussion by asking if they are ready for a fight. Both of them responds with a smile. At the gate, Prius asks Ace that if the traps around are ready to go wherein Ace responds that it is ready to detonate as long as it takes then the scenes moves to Alphard practicing his defense mechanism to no one until Nov approaches and apologizes for what he has done before. Alphard admits that his twin brother might be right for choosing the right side and he tells that he wasn't here to forgive a stupid. Land Cruiser approaches them and asks about their arguments but then Alphard walks out leaving a sorrowful Nov to answer the question. "''Why do you even care? and if you care, this war won't affect about this. Mind your own, amigo." ''Nov says to Land Cruiser before he walks out. At the hospital, Ser Vanz was temporarily recovering from his illness while Wigo assists by entertaining him on his side. Ser Vanz tells that his brother was being brave all the times that makes Wigo happy as he knows that he can be like him sometimes until Prius comes in and asks with his condition until Ace alarms the base after the traps detonate side by side. All of them prepares for a war and half of them move out to engage to their base. The scene zooms out and into King Paj marching with his allies as they are all heading to the base while Prius & Fortuner takes the lead as they prompt B. Altis & Camry to move out first before the war began. Hilux, Alphard & Ace lead for a separate plan and that is to assault their base while the war is beginning until Nov approaches with the as he decided to take this part in which Alphard seems awkward and had no choice to accept it. "''You all want this war, right? Well, then here it is. Let's get this party started." ''King Paj says to the Toyota before his allies began to initiate. Ser Vanz & Wigo reunite when they are all starting to initiate until Xpander leaps in and targets his rivalry and lure him away from the battleground then Prius takes on Phev and they warped out for their one on one fight. The war became realistic when King Paj stands on his throne and faces his rivalry, Fortuner for killing Montero in an action wherein he turns himself into monstrous outlook equipped with an obsidian armor. Behind the war zone, B. Altis & Camry takes a chance to backstab each and every Mitsubishi but then they got caught by Lancer-EX releasing a lightning strikes upon attempting. B. Altis warns that he should aware for the handicaps while Camry blinks behind Lancer-Ex but they didn't know that Lancer-EX is ready for anything wherein several lightning clones appears around him and moves out to take them down. Lancer-EX chose B. Altis for a one on one while his clones lure Camry away from them. "''Handicaps? I don't think so.No doubts but you choose the wrong person" Lancer-EX says to B. Altis before the fight. Wigo is retreating back to his allies after he lost Ser Vanz location until a scorching lasso strap in his arm and pulls him away to the war zone but somehow, He quickly recovers by a rolling dodge. Mirage shows up into his face reminiscing their childhood memories when playing jumping rope and having fun together. Wigo tells that he was not here for a fight but a ruthless Mirage had enough talking wherein he whips his scorching lasso repeatedly while Wigo is convincing him. Upon receiving a fatal damage, Wigo thinks that their past needs to move on so he fights back by his ball acceleration abilities. Back at the war zone, King Paj unleashes ruthless attacks against Toyota with his monstrous obsidian form until Fortuner got caught as he was unable to move due to obsidian effect but luckily Land Cruiser saves him and avoids the incoming brutal smash. Out of nowhere, Eclipse shows up behind King Paj and tackles Land Cruiser for his interference while Fortuner & King Paj continues to collide along with their allies. Upon recovering, Eclipse approaches asking their roles in The Exzylum as he knows that he should be aware of what he was doing right now. Land Cruiser reminds that their past alliances are already over and he has nothing to do with it especially with their roles. Being disappointed, Eclipse unleashes a bolt of lunar energy colliding with Land Cruiser's hammer smash. Rhino brothers, Vios & Yaris reunite as one to eliminate each and every King Paj's dread allies but somehow Vios got shot out of nowhere by Attrage wherein he decided to chase him without Yaris' attention. Losing his sight to his brother, Yaris doubts to Vios' condition as he tries to find him but King Paj's dread allies are being ruthless to fight against them and also to Fortuner having no choice to be in Fortuner's side while fighting against King Paj. Somewhere beside the war zone, Vios easing the pain after being shot while finding Attrage to shut him down until a gunpoint at his head came up before Attrage approaches behind. Vios advises that he should shot him at the head before if he wants to do the same thing but when he drops his vector gun blade telling that he is giving up, Attrage triggers the shotgun having no bullets left. Vios quickly make some action by kicking Attrage's gut and knocks his head with his gun blade before sentencing him to death but Attrage somehow survives in Vios' threats by kicking his leg to knock him down also. Vios kicks his ammunition for a shotgun but then Attrage had enough as the battle turns into a fist fight wherein Vios got brutally knocked out after. Upon retrieving his ammunition back and turns around, A raging bruised Vios stands up and performs a Beat Fang ability that ends to Attrage's life. Just in time after the fight, Yaris approaches and saw his brother got fully bruised. He also saw Attrage's body knowing that he literally risk his life just to end the fight for a victory. Back at the war zone, King Paj manhandling Fortuner over and over until he dies but still Fortuner is still fighting until the Mitsubishi pays for what they did before until the truth shows up while King Paj is recalling his past before that he made a set up to Toyota before for wanting to dethrone Strad's dad leadership in which ends on killing him while Strad is on a mission. Fortuner upsets what he been witnessed as he lunges in front of King Paj and performs an Aspect of a Gunner (straightforwardly shoots a rapid-fire machine gun downward) wherein King Paj defends himself by creating obsidian barrier negating the bullet shots fired. Upon reactivating the barrier to fight back, Fortuner shows up inside and fires an explosive shot to him causing an half-obliteration of his body. When the obsidian barrier emits, King Paj falls to the ground but he sends multiple obsidian spikes first to Fortuner as he can recover quickly while Fortuner is being out-distanced with the damage taken from him. From intense to unfair fight, Xpander manhandling Ser Vanz with his X-Blade as he knows that he can still fight well due to his illness after the triple threat battle along with Ertiga but it seems Ser Vanz is not giving up and tries to fight back while being beaten over and over. Having enough with his illness, Ser Vanz unleashes himself into a GreyVanz mode again but it only lasted a minute after Xpander counterattacks him resulting in a serious fatal damage. "You want me right? Bring it and beat me just like what I did before to you" ''Xpander says to Ser Vanz while pointing his X-Blade to him. Fortunately, Xpander shows his mercy as he knows that this battle is already unfair wherein he walked out leaving a beaten Ser Vanz. After a couple of minutes, Yaris and a beaten Vios found Ser Vanz while retreating back to the base and they decided to stay and help him to recover first. The scene ends when Ser Vanz is dazing upon his defeat. On the other side, Wigo is still using his roll-over ability to pissed Mirage while whipping from nowhere until the lasso extends that caught Wigo's leg and swings by the trees over and over then pulling back to receive a resonating punch making Wigo unable to use his roll-over ability. Realizing that the fight is almost over, Mirage threatens Wigo that he can just let them win and destroy their base since he is worthless by now but things changed wherein Wigo creates a groundbreaking earthquake disaster around him in which Mirage leaps out to escape but not expecting that he has an earth attribute as he got collided with an emitted boulder rock projectile. Being bruised, Mirage tries to convince Wigo but instead, he received a gigantic rock above and drops down at him causing his death. When the gigantic rock elapses, Wigo spits to Mirage's body before he walks out. Prius & Phev fight turns into magical illusions that only lasts 5 mins after the warped happens when the war begins wherein Prius caught Phev's attention to take him to his dimension where everything is just an illusion that makes Phev freaks out while his problems are bothering him and tries to get out of his illusions as he keeps attacking himself over and over without knowing that the only thing that he can do is to think about the reality. ''"This can't be real, This is just an illusion," ''Phev says to himself repeatedly upon trying to get out in Prius' dimension. After a successive escape from the dimension, Phev wakes up while Prius is looking at him and when he looked around, He was upset that the dimension is just a distraction as hundreds of floating knives is pointing at him before the scene turns into black. Phev realizes that the knives are still floating until it falls down then Prius disappears around. Former teammates, Land Cruiser & Eclipse are colliding with each other without thinking their past but Eclipse keeps reminding that The Exzylum shouldn't have happened without him. Land Cruiser knows that he became part of The Exzlyum because he was being desperate to seek justice for his parents even his brother Everest did the same thing. Eclipse tells that he was thankful before that someone finally joins at him but he realizes that all of his expectation ends to nothing so he ruthlessly initiates with a crescent strike to Land Cruiser. In which, He tries to finish off with an arc of crescent rush perhaps. However, Land Cruiser already knew all of his skillsets so he counterattacks every single ability taken by Eclipse that ends their fight by one smash to Eclipse's face. "''Just to remind you that I'm the leader of The Exzylum," ''Land Cruiser says to Eclipse before he walks out declaring that Eclipse was defeated. Back behind the war zone, Camry is getting outnumbered by Lancer-EX' lightning clones and he was deeply exhausted by now while B. Altis is having some struggles to fight against Lancer-EX as his strengths mostly lie at night but he keeps trying his best to defeat him until he notices that every time he creates a lightning ability, He loses his attention at him so he applies what they were supposed to do in this time and that is to make some backstabbing attacks. Lancer-EX releases a spiral lightning slice that caught B. Altis upon attempting to backstab resulting in a serious electrocution that nearly ends B. Altis life but somehow Lancer-EX thinks that this fight is already over wherein he switches back to the other clones to finish off Camry in which he actually defeat him by multiple lightning strikes after being cornered. He tries to kill both of them but his conscience exists that he decided to walk out as well. "''Handicaps? I can take that on my own," ''Lancer-EX says while walking out after defeating both B. Altis & Camry by himself. Meanwhile, The backup allies on each side are all defeated and killed in action while King Paj is easing the pain after his left arm got obliterated until he decided to rebuild it using his proficiency to obsidian objects. Upon standing back on his feet, Land Cruiser shows up directly in his face and receives a massive smash followed by a Crossbreaker impact ability that makes a near fall death to King Paj. Being fully recovered, Fortuner approaches to Land Cruiser as he reminds that he is the one will end this war but a sudden lightning bolt interrupts and strikes at his side that throws him away revealing Lancer-EX arriving to save King Paj. Land Cruiser fights back by throwing his cross hammer and initiates but somehow Lancer-EX controls the impact of the hammer that makes Land Cruiser surprised in a bit. Upon thinking that he found out his weakness, He unleashes a empowered lightning around his body but he forgot that he just walked out to his enemies before wherein he got stabbed at his back by a thrown "Agcronight" wherein the impact of cross hammer continues and strikes thoroughly to his face causing his fatal death. An exhausted B. Altis & Camry shows up in the distance and reminds Land Cruiser that they are not done yet. Few steps closer to the Mitsubishi Intl. Base, Hilux, Alphard, Ace & Nov arrives as they witnessed that their base is already destroyed by someone else and they think that one of their members knows their plan until Crosswind shows up to tell that their thoughts are probably right and this destruction happened after King Paj's allies depart to fight against the Toyota. Alphard notices that Nov is missing when they talk but then he figured it out that MU-X took him out away from them. "''You can just tell us the truth and not to blame us that this was part of the plan," ''Hilux says to Crosswind for blaming the Toyota even their second plan is not start yet. Being outnumbered, Crosswind decided to surrender as he raises his hands and kneels down in front of them. Hilux did not waste any time to knock him down for a while to use him as a witness. On the other side, The rivalry between MU-X & Nov starts back again in the result of their fight before that ends Vellfire's life. Nov admits that he was wrong for the twin but with his desperate actions, He has nothing left to lose for a fight against him in which MU-X reacts with his deep senseless reason wherein he should just admit that the twin doesn't even care about him before. The fight got intense when it turns into a sword fight as Nov keeps on defending himself until the spear throws at him but he actually dodges at that time which means the spear continues to travel until it lands on a target but unnoticing the direction, the spear is heading towards unluckily to Fortuner before the screen turns black when there is someone got hit and caused his death. In the end, King Paj finally met his death after a vicious smashed right at his face while Fortuner and the others reunite for declaring that the war is over and the person got stabbed thoroughly by MU-X' spear reveals as Alphard where everyone yells and helps him to recover. MU-X' surprised on what he been done to Alphard then realizing that Crosswind is taken by Hilux' group. Fortuner approaches King Paj one last time to say that he was disgraced for being a leader of Mitsubishi. "En..d.. the. moder..nity now.." King Paj says his final word to Fortuner telling that they need to end the modernity. '' '' Deaths * Attrage (caught in Vios' Beat Fang)'' * Mirage (crushed by a Wigo's emitted gigantic rock) *Lancer-EX (stabbed by B. Altis' thrown Agcronight then face crushed by Land Cruiser's thrown cross hammer) *King Paj (possible blood loss or bludgeoned by Land Cruiser's cross hammer) * Alphard (penetrated thoroughly by MU-X' spear) Promotional Material Posters WoCTvM.jpg|WoCTvM Old Poster YCHTF.jpg|Fortuner/Paj: You can't hide the fact Poster T2.jpg|Vios/Attrage: Think Twice Poster